The fateful breakup
by bubblyblush
Summary: Koga cheats on Kagome and Kikyo cheats on Inuyasha, He seeks comfort in Kagome and ends becoming her friend, but with early signs of love for each other will they progress into more intense feelings? When Kikyo get jealous of Kagome for her potentially stealing Inuyasha heart, and starts bullying her, can Inuyasha save her before it becomes into a life and death situation?On hold
1. 1st days drama

**The fateful break-up**

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha,

Please review so I can get a better idea of what you guys like!

Let me just brief you in on my high school life. Well, it's the same as any, boring classes that you can sit in and do nothing, school hottest couple rankings, detention that no one shows up for, the group of people for example the geeks, (summing them up) miss popularities, the I'm-a-hot-guy-look-and-worship-me guys, and me, well I'm in a whole other group.

I'm in a group known as the anti-kikyo's or anti kinkyhoe's (suit's her well right), everyone refers to us as AK.

The schools hottest couple is Inuyasha and Kikyo, and whoever hanging around with _her_ is automatically targeted in AK. It's very hard to change or become trusted by us if you side with _it_. NO ONE in the history of the group has gone from Kikyo to anti. As for me well me boyfriend is Koga, he's hot (literally because he is wolf demon) and very possessive but I love him anyway.

On with the story…

_I can't believe it… it's just not possible… Summer holiday's are OVER!?_ My mind was racing around with this as I woke up, and devastation hit like a ton of bricks when I looked at the calendar. The day has been circled in red and was defiantly today. I sighed trying to calm myself because I 'accidently' forgot to do my summer break homework; it's not that much really but its homework! Come on, the teacher's should know that summer was not for homework and wasn't going to be done! There stupider than I gave them credit for! I sighed again and proceeded to get changed.

Once I was change I raced down stairs and looked at the clock _shit I'm going to be late on the first day back_. Grabbing one of my brother's toasts, he probably knew I'd be late; I raced out the door only to be greeted by my sweet boyfriend Koga. "I knew something like this would happen." His kissed me passionately before he continued, "that's why I thought you might like a ride." He pointed to his new car that he finally got along with his license over the break, his dad owns many companies all over Japan.

"Love the car Ko." That's my nickname for him.

"Thought you'd might."

Once we got to school everyone was staring, and being watching is a rather creepy thing if I might add. "Don't worry their staring at you because your just so beautiful, and the car because it's just that stunning." Koga winked as he finished the last of his statement, earning him a poke in the stomach.

"Kagome!" I looked around trying to find the owner of the voice. "Kagome!" Someone called again, this time I saw Sango running towards me just as she tackled me into a bear hug. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed as Miroku walked up behind her, I wish those to would admit their feeling for each other, they'd make a great couple.

"Sango, I saw you yesterday and hi Miroku," I smiled, I saw his hand inching towards Sango's behind _This is something I will never get tired of …_I mentally snicker knowing what is to come.

"Hello Kagome, you're looking as beautiful as ever…"

"HENTAI!" Miroku was then on the ground with a huge red hand print of his left cheek as I burst into a fit of laughter. But just then Ayame, my love rival because she as always loved Koga and envied me, came running over. The next thing was the most surprising yet subconsciously expected event, she stopped in front of Koga and kissed him with her legs entwined with Koga's but the strange thing was Koga didn't push her off. She stopped their kissing and looked at me still not processing anything that has just occurred, Sango hugging me with a look of disgust aimed at both Koga and Ayame and Miroku will an expression of anger.

I looked back and forth between Koga and Ayame; Koga seemed to have a look of regret and sadness while Ayame had a victorious glint in her eyes. "So the rumors were true and the photos weren't edited," Sango's words were dripping with venom. "You _have_ been cheating on Kagome, you sick twisted bastards."

"What rumors and photos?" I asked looking at the ground though glazed-over eyes.

Miroku sighed "There has been photos and rumors stating that Koga has been cheating on you, the rumor have been going on for sometime now, we confront Koga and asked him straight out and he denied everything, and we were stupid enough to believe him."

"Kagome I-" Koga started before I cut him off.

"DON'T!" I snapped, I looked up and he must have seen the hurt, betrayal, and pain in my eyes that I desperately tried to hide because he backed off, "You deserve nothing but the lowest bitch on campus, you stupid, arrogant mutt." I could tell my words were like poison because of the way he winced each time I spoke, and Ayame growl when I referred to her as the lowest bitch on campus.

"Don't talk to her or any of us again, assholes!" Sango yelled and Miroku motioned me to the school doors.

"I love you Kagome…" Koga said barley above a whisper but loud enough for me to catch. I glance at him one last time he had a tear streaked cheek, its just surprise after surprise today cause Koga has never in his life cried. My face had already been streaked with tears.

"Good-bye Koga." Koga's name tasted like venom on my tongue as I turned away and walk to the bathrooms to clean myself up, Sango followed me instantly being my best friend she was trying to comfort me as I walked, nut I stood there silent as I was listening to her and the whispers around me from various witnesses.

_Poor Kagome, she's so nice to everyone. Koga doesn't deserve her…_

_Guarantee Koga is regretting everything now…_

_I'd hate it if my boyfriend did that to me, Koga didn't realize what he had till it was too late…_

Sympathy. The emotion I hate most, everyone surrounds you and you're the talk of the entire school, don't get me wrong its nice to know everyone is on my side and not my enemy, and that everyone cares but they think that your stupid and can't hear them, people if you want to talk to me then spit it out and say it to my face! I'm sick and tired of peoples secrets behind my back!

Well this day just went from average to shit in under 20 minutes. Fantastic! And its only this first day back, can't wait for the rest of the year!


	2. The start of a new attraction?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha©.

"Sango how long has this been going on for? When did the rumors start? And why didn't you tell me? I have the right to know!" My voice cracking and rising.

"I'm very sorry Kagome, the rumors started just before summer break, I didn't tell you because he denied it and you can't accuse him if there's no evidence. I'm still sorry I didn't tell you." Sango tried to comfort me and was rubbing my back to sooth me. "He doesn't deserve you everyone hates him for what his done, they know you did nothing to provoke him, you stand up for people and so when you need someone to stand up for you the whole school is behind you, excluding the Kikyo and her bitches. Don't cry over someone no worth crying over, and that someone happens to be Koga!"

My crying halted and sobs almost immediately stopped when she said that, a few other girls were in the bathroom were cheering at Sango's speech. "Yeah that's right Kagome! Listen to Sango; I'm behind you the entire way. If you need some help just call on one of us!" she pointed to the other two in the bathroom, "My name is Ayumi, this is Eri, and this is Yuri (I think that's there names). By the way, your one of the AK right?"

I giggled little at their enthusiasm, "Yeah I am, why do you ask?"

"Kikyo, being the bitch she is, is attacking our company and stuff. It's a really long, boring, complex story so I won't torture you. But to put it plain and simple: We want in!" They chimed the last part together which made me giggle again, I looked at Sango and she smiled at seeing me a little better.

"Sure, we are all glad to welcome you. Just to let you know though we don't plan a massive attacks or anything so any pranks you plan you must take responsibility on your own accord. Sorry I have to say the intro and give you the run down." They nodded before I continued, "You can be excluded from the group if you having any connections inside and personal enjoyment outside of school with Kinky-ho or her bitches." Everyone laughed when I called Kikyo by her nickname.

"What did you call me you boyfriend-less slut!" Kikyo's high pitch yell echoed though the bathroom. I became instantly infuriated as she mention the boyfriend subject which is rather touchy at the moment.

"You have no right to call me a slut! Everyone knows you sleep around you practically every 'non-geek' boy in the school; I don't get how your man-whore calls you a girlfriend!" Everyone seemed shocked by my sudden outburst but understanding, they snickered and trying to muffle their laughs with hands which seemed to come harder with every insult thrown to Kikyo. "At lest I'm loyal to my boyfriend, you disgusting bitch." That was it Sango, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuri all burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter, they were on the ground gripping their side trying to stop.

Kikyo 'hmphed' and walked out with her 'friends'. "That was EPIC!" The three newbie's screamed. "Not even five minutes and we had a show down with IT. Not to mention how cool you were, and how you won!" Eri exclaimed as we were walking out. I saw Miroku standing by the bathroom door with a huge smile.

"Kagome you are a hero and one of the strongest women I know!" He sounded on the brink of laughter as he pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you, by the way Miroku meet our newest members Yuri, Eri, and Ayumi. Girls this is Miroku, and pay no attention to his perverted ways." I advised.

"Your looking a little better now Kagome. I'm sorry to run but I have to go to Inuyasha, also Kagome go find Sesshomaru, you'll need him now." Miroku patted Sango's behind as he ran off.

"Get back here you stupid monk! Just wait till I get you!" Sango screamed after him.

"You girl stay close to me and you safe and learn a few tricks you need to know. Okay you'll learn everyone's name a break but for now I have to find Sesshomaru, every time you have a run in with Kikyo go find Sesshomaru he is the strongest and can defend you from both Inuyasha and Kikyo ok?" They nodded as the bell went for homeroom, "Ok now I'll meet you at break or I might be in your class! Bye for now!"

"Bye." They other four chimed in as I turned away.

**Home room**

Unfortunately I'm in the same form as Inuyasha and Kikyo, and everyday I watch them or have to be near them as they share saliva, it's disgusting! Lucky for me, Sesshomaru is in this class. I walk to my desk and Sesshomaru is smiling at me, _okay that's something that doesn't happen often._ The only conclusion I came up with is that he heard about the fight because I did called his brother a man-whore and everyone knows how much he hate/dislikes Inuyasha. "I guess you'll need me for awhile, well treat me to lunch and you've got a deal." he whispers in my ears so Inuyasha can't hear cause know one beside a few know of the protection program but we are telling more.

"Sure thing." I walk back to my desk with my earphones in my ears to block out the noise of those surrounding me; I put my head on my desk and rest. I could feel eyes piercing my skin but I knew I was safe with Sesshomaru around.

The bell went and Sesshomaru tapped me to get up.

Next is English the teacher went on and on and on but it's not like I paid any attention to her she gave us homework to read a stupid book and review it by Monday next week. '_Stupid bitch, isn't it funny that they may spend years teaching yet never learn a fucking thing like no one does homework, it's just rephrased off the internet._'

Next is Math's Inuyasha is in there and no Sesshomaru,_ 'Shit what am I going to do!'_ I sat in an empty chair, it's at the back in a corner and Sango usually comes in later and sits next to me. This time she walked in after Inuyasha and HE sat down next to me _'I knew this would happen and I'm so not buying Sesshomaru lunch!'_ was all I could think as he sat down, I could see many people looking at us though the corners of there eyes but I tapped the desk twice letting them know I'm ok for the moment, it's one of our signals.

"Hello Kagome, I heard you had a fight with my girlfriend in the girl's bathroom, I just came to give you a warning," He started, "I you try anything funny, and I will tear you to shreds. Oh and I heard about Koga cheating on you, must not have been any good in bed, otherwise he wouldn't have cheated." He smiled as I was falling into a pity of sadness.

"Well if you're dying to know, I'm a virgin, he said he didn't want to yet, I'm sorry I'm not a whore like you expect every girl to be." I smiled and knew that he'd kill me for my next comment. "Is that why you got with Kikyo, because she's easy and will raise your 'popularity' status. It's out there for everyone to see, I and many others aren't sure whether you're blind because it's like she's screaming I'm cheating on my 'boyfriend'." I heard a few muffled laughs coming from the surrounding people. "At least I was loyal to my boyfriend."

"Stupid fucking wench, you'll regret crossing me." He walked off to the other low life bums that he hangs around with. Sango reappeared next to me and asked if anything happened I said I'd tell her at break.

**At break**

"So tell us what happened? What did Inuyasha say to you during maths? What did you say to him he seem to be MEGA pissed off?" Everyone looked over looked over. Everyone means Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Ayumi, Eri, Yuri, and Hojo, Miroku is hanging around Inuyasha, we don't kick out because he hates Kikyo and he has been friends with Inuyasha since birth.

"Fine I'll tell you but I need to know if you're up to speed, do you know about Koga." I looked around and everyone nodded, "What about the fight in the bathroom with Kinky-hoe?" Everyone giggled and nodded. "Well you see when I went into Math's…" Once I finish explaining thing everyone laughed.

"Anyway I've got to go to Science now." I said

"But the bell hasn't even gone-" And on que the bell went, "how did you know when the bell was about to go? Have you got a clock built in you or something?" Yuri finished.

"It's easy to memorize the bell times, they only go 10 times each day." I replied.

* * *

Inuyasha p.o.v

I sat there listening to the wench reluctantly telling the others about our meeting in math's. _Why didn't she just tell them straight out and start whining about how cruel I am to her?_ I continued to listen to her explaining _She's no adding any exaggerations like I did when I told everybody, why isn't she trying to make me look like a bad guy, like I did her?_ I was so lost in though that I didn't even hear Kikyo calling me, which was surprising because usually I don't pay any attention to anyone else but her.

"I was just saying how much of a bitch that 'Kagome' is and her annoying group of AK's." Kikyo exclaimed in her high pitched voice, I nodded in agreement not really paying attention

_The Anti-Kikyo's huh? Everyone says that they hate anyone that hangings around her, I wonder if that means Kagome hates me, she doesn't hate Miroku though. Why an I worrying if she hates me! What do I care!?_

I snapped back to reality when I heard her get up, sneaking a glance in her direction I heard her speaking "Anyway I have to get to science now." The one with the curly hair spoke next. "The bell hasn't even gone yet-" Suddenly the bell went. _Clever wench,_ I thought before everyone moved around to get to their next class.

* * *

Kagome p.o.v

The rest of the day went off with out a hitch. School ended and I saw Koga once but walked straight passed him with no eye contact. I headed to work, and yes I work as a maid at a maid café, and the owner couldn't come up with a good name so they called it maid café, original right.

Sango and I usually work together but today I'm working on my shift alone. I could feel someone or something watching me as I walked to work. I considered it nothing as I continued along. I went though the back and got change near the lockers, grabbed a tray with drinks to go on it, an began my long shift of four hours serving, cooking and greeting my 'masters' as they come though the door.

* * *

Inuyasha p.o.v

I followed Kagome after school because I heard about the Koga thing, and knowing Koga, he won't give up on something that he loves or wants. _Why the hell am I making sure she's ok!? I don't know her and have only spoken to her once and it wasn't even a conversation. I argued and threatened her! She won't want me near her, I should just turn around._

All of a sudden Kagome stopped and turned into an alley and went though a backdoor. _She works at a maid café! If I walk though the door she'll have to call me master, I like the sound of that._ I didn't understand why it was so tempting to go in there, I shouldn't be feeling the slightest bit attracted to her _I feel attracted to her!_ I shook my head in confusion and to stop myself from confusing myself anymore, I jump off my perch in the tree where I was spying, no, checking up on the wench, to go to Kikyo's _She'd make me feel better, right?_

As I approach the door something didn't feel right, it didn't feel like she was in danger but something's going to hurt me. Pushing the feeling away I knocked on her door but no one answered, _I am her boyfriend so it should be fine for me to go in on my own._ As I placed my hand on the door knob the feeling arised again, but with more force this time. Again, I push the feeling back thinking it's only because I followed Kagome I opened the door and instantly regret it.

Even with humans poor sense of smell you'd still be able to smell the scent of sex. Determined to prove myself wrong and that Kikyo wouldn't cheat on me to everyone else, I went to Kikyo's room, _what's that sound? _

I stood in front of the door and took a breath the prepare for the worst, twisted the knob and wished I had prepare more because what I saw was two of my best friends on the football team fucking _my_ girlfriend, and it wasn't force on her. Kikyo jolted up when she saw me and put on a seductive smile as she walked over to me, she reeked of the smell of the other men.

"Hey babe, you want to join us? There's plenty of room." She kissed me on the lips but tasted of the two on the bed, who completely naked with full on erections.

"We are _done_, Kagome was right, I am completely blind and I guarantee that the whole school has been laughing behind my back while this has gone on for probably years! I'm an idiot to not see this!" I laughed but not in a humorous way, my voice was full of betrayal, and hurt, and Kagome was the only one that bothered to tell me, I'm glad I never did fuck this whore.

Kikyo who was shocked at first then returned to her normal annoying composure, "Hmph, you should be grateful that I even was your girlfriend, no one would look twice at you, filthy half breed. I only pitied you, and you looked half decent, that's why I became your girlfriend." She went to finish the job with the man-whores on her bed as I showed myself out.

I went to the only place I thought of to see and do something I didn't possible, let lone know why I felt like I need to do. I want to ask Kagome for her forgiveness and explain everything to her, not know why I am doing this but it feels right.

I jumped off to the maid café, hoping she'd still be there to comfort me, because she understands better than anyone else what it's like to be betrayed, and even though I horrible things to her to make her upset with her wounds still fresh, I want to comfort her to.

* * *

I know the they are OOC but I'm sick of it always being Kagome falls for him first and Inuyasha can't express himself properly and still thinks he loves kikyo (The stupid bitchy whore) so it's the other way around now. Please review, tell me what you think and give me suggestions if you'd like.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes but its midnight here and I can barley keep my eyes open but was so desperate to finish chapter two! Night people and I'll update soon as I can.


	3. Comfort within the hurt

Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha, this story does though and would like you to ask before you use my ideas.

* * *

"Good work everyone!" The manger exclaimed as we all were getting changed back into normal people clothes. I sighed, _this day sure has been a long one, and I can't believe all the drama, first with Koga and Ayame, then Kikyo, followed by Inuyasha! Well at least there can't be anymore._ But I think I spoke to soon and jinxed myself because when I opened the door one of the people I least wanted to see is standing in front of our staff exit door.

Inuyasha.

"What do you want, shouldn't you be off fucking your girlfriend with like 5 others." I asked him, he winced at my words. _Maybe something has happened, but why would he come here? And how did he know where I worked?! _Then Inuyasha did something I doubt even god could comprehend.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry for what I said and the threat I gave you." Inuyasha apologized; I stood there wide-eyed in disbelief. "I'm such an idiot for not seeing; I really didn't know that she cheated. Please forgive me Kagome."

I felt rather sorry for him and knew how he was feeling, he looked rather lonely and upset about his discovery and I walked over to him with a sincere smile on my face and hugged him, "It's okay, I forgive you" At first he seemed surprised then returned the hug tightly.

"Thank you," By the sound of his voice it seemed like he was crying but he took a deep breath and continued, "How are you so strong Kagome? Everyone is talking about you, and you must feel horrible with what that bastard did that to you. Yet, you keep smiling like you aren't hurt. I am truly sorry for the thing I have said."

"I know and I'm sorry to for calling you unnecessary names."

"No, don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about, and I thank you for telling me because you're the only one that pointed it out. I was also wondering, if you hate me because I know you're the leader of AK and hate anyone that socializes with the whore; does that mean you hate me?" He looked down at me and broke away from the hug, and I stepped back his face dropped and his eyes glazed over like he was ready to cry.

"Well, I don't hate you, it's just I'm not sure what the others will say because no one has ever, you know, has gone from a KB (Kikyo bitch) to an AK. I'm sure we can be friends and I'll convince the others and Miroku will be glad too." I smiled at him and his face lit up. "It's getting late so why don't we head home?"

"Yeah sounds great, uh, Kagome? Mind if I crash at yours I don't feel like going back to mine and seeing Rin and Sesshomaru all cuddled up." Inuyasha asked, I could understand where he was coming from.

"Ok, we have a spare bedroom." I replied.

"Thanks and one other thing, this is related to you calling me man-whore. Jut to let you know I have never slept with anyone." Inuyasha had a visible brush arise on his face, "I'm just thought it was fair to you because you said the same to me, and because I didn't like being called a man-whore." He finished out of embarrassment, who could blame him really?

* * *

Inuyasha p.o.v

We reached Kagome's house and I'm so thankful for her kindness, forgiveness and understanding. _I can't believe that scrawny wolf boy gave her up that stupid bitch. I mean, even with no sex, being around her is enough. Look! 1 hour around her and I've turned to mush!_

"Hey Kagome, I was wondering if I could sleep in your room so we could talk." She gave me a funny look, "I won't try anything stupid, besides I'm only keeping you company." I turned away hoping she missed the blush forming on my cheeks, but she must have seen because she started giggling.

"Sure Inuyasha, just let me get the fold-out bed, I just didn't think you wanted to talk is all." She replied in her sweet voice. I pulled her into a hug trying to let her know how grateful I am for all she has done and even after I threaten her.

"Thank you Kagome, for everything," I intended to tell her what I thought, "I mean I fought with you and even threatened you but you're still so kind and forgiving of me." She hugged back and I rested my head on hers, _her smell is intoxicating, it reminds me of vanilla, cherries and a hint of coconut._

"We'll finish our conversation in my room, ok?" Kagome walked off and got the fold out bed, "Sorry it's probably not the most comfortable thing but it should do." She set it up and got changed in the bathroom while I called Sesshomaru.

"Hey Fluffy!"

_What do you want Inuyasha, and don't call me that._

"Look I'm not coming home to night, Ok? And no it's not what you think it probably the complete opposite." Trying and failing miserably to sound cheerful.

_What happened, Inuyasha and I need to know where you are._

Wow he actually sounds a tad concerned. "I caught Kikyo fucking two others in her room, and don't say I knew it already." I explained a few more things then thought of Kagome _She taking way to long for someone that's just getting changed._

_Ok, and you still haven't answered my question, where are you staying if you're not at the whore's lair?_ He seemed to be getting agitated.

"At Kagome's, not that you need to know." The other end was silent, and I was wondering if I should have made something up rather than tell Sesshomaru of all people. Then the line went dead. As soon as I heard that click, I raced thought the how trying to find the girl that has disappeared from the bathroom. Her scent was getting stronger at the end of the hall. I knocked on the door and heard a voice telling him he was allowed entry.

"There you are, you were gone awhile so I thought you had probably fallen over and knocked your self unconscious." I lied, I was getting nervous when she hadn't returned and I didn't understand why. _Gees! It's been what, 3 hours now and she's like my lifeline or something._

"Sorry," She replied, "I was going though dad's draw trying to find something that would pass as PJ's because I could hear you talking to Sesshomaru." She rummaged around a bit more and found some, "here you are! I hope these will do." She exclaimed in delight and looked to me for approval.

"Thanks Kagome, these are more than enough." We both headed back to her room, I laid down beneath the softness of the quilt and thought of everything that has happened to day, and it seems Kagome did to because I could smell the salt of her silent tears. _Why does she bottle everything up? No one can help her if she does._

"Kagome?" I wait for her reply.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She replied eventually.

"Are you ok?" _Why the hell ask that when she is obviously crying, stupid, freaking, IDIOT!_

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired I guess." _Liar._ I thought,_ Sometimes she needs to drop her barrier._ I got up and pulled her into my embrace.

"I can smell your tears. You know its fine for girls to cry, and I won't tell anyone if it makes you better." I said, it was then she snapped, she burst in to uncontrollable sobs and tears poured down her face.

"You were right during maths, he must have got sick of waiting and I must have been the worst girlfriend anyone could possibly have!" She said between sobs, "You were right, I shouldn't have even been surprised or angry with him, he deserves better." I tightened my grip on her.

"No I was wrong, don't ever remember the words I said because I was only protecting my stupid whore of an _ex-_girlfriend, I don't think I even loved that… _thing_!" I told her while I soothingly rubbed her back, "You were waiting for the right time when you felt comfortable to be intimate with the lame excuse for a demon. He deserves nothing but the stupid bitch Ayame, and as I heard for others, the lowest bitch on campus (excluding Kikyo) even Kikyo is too good for him. I bet you were the best girlfriend and thing he will ever have in his life, so I don't ever want to he you dissing yourself like that again." Her sobs became less and tears seemed to stop, I lay her down on her bed and kiss her forehead before I could realize what I was doing, but luckily she had drifted of to a peaceful sleep. _After a very long day full of drama, you still kept smiling, even though I threatened you and fought against you, you were the kindest and forgiving person I met, and even though I depended on you in your own time of hurt you still comforted me. _

I wandered over to the fold-out bed and smiled at her sleeping form before I drifted off to my own peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hey readers! Again I stayed up (Only 9:45 this time) to desperately finish the chapter. My computer is rather old and won't connect to the internet, so I'll keep writing many chapters and upload them all at once as a thank you for being patient.

Please keep the reviews coming in, and I hope you're just as hooked on the story as I am while I'm writing. By the way, these are just all off the top of my head and made up along the way so anything you think would be an awesome encounter/problem/situation then tell me in the review section!

Thanks again, bubblyblush.


	4. Realization of true love

Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome p.o.v

I woke up rather refreshed and glad that Inuyasha was there last night._ Thinking of him, where is he?_ I thought noticing how his bed was empty. Just then the smell of sausages, eggs and bacon wafted up through the open door and so did Inuyasha, he was standing there in his long, red, baggy pant I found for him last night and noticed that he wasn't wearing a t-shirt. _Wow! He must work out to get those abs._

"Morning sleepy head." He smirked and realized I was staring so I quickly turned away with a blush.

"M-morning," I stuttered and he giggled and grabbed his shirt, and I was relieved and disappointed, _no Kagome don't be disappointed, there was nothing to look at anyway._ I shook my head clear of thoughts and continued, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, thank you, and I mean it. I'm really grateful for all you've done-"

"You've already thanked me; you don't need to thank me again." I stated cutting him off. "I'm going to get ready for school now, oh; do you have your uniform?"

"Yes I do and," he grabbed my arm lightly but just enough to drag me out the door, "You're going to eat breakfast first seeming as I made it for you." We walked down stairs to find my brother, mother and gramps all eating already and on the table was everything for a traditional breakfast. Buttered toasted, pancakes already drizzled with maple syrup, sausages, bacon and scrambled eggs, and to top it all of a large bunch of sunflowers and daisies in the center.

"Wow, did you cook all this?" I asked as I grabbed a pancake, Inuyasha sat next to me.

"Of course! What do you think?" Inuyasha replied as I took a bite of the pancake.

"Amazing! I don't think I've had a pancake this good!" I looked at mum and she laughed.

"Don't worry I completely agree I should get the recipe." She smiled, thank god she agrees because I was worried for a minute that she would say she won't make anymore ever again.

We got ready for school, "Kagome I think I'm going to skip class but I'll meet you at lunch break, ok?"

"Sure, promise you'll meet us at break?" I asked not sure whether he may ditch me altogether.

"Promise." Inuyasha replied and bounced off in the opposite direction.

Nothing dramatic happened but I was still talk of the school. I didn't see Koga but Ayame was near her locker with others gossiping about me the last time I saw her, and Kikyo was doing the same but throwing me some dirty glares to go with it.

Break came around and as Inuyasha promised he was there waiting in the lunch hall but standing in the corner alone. I motioned him to follow me, and people automatically started to talk.

_Are they together?_

_What about Kikyo, why is he following Kagome?_

_I never noticed this but they look like a cute couple._

"Did you hear that?" He whispered in my ear, and I blushed like crazy while he chuckled. We walked over to the table that my friends were sitting at_._

* * *

Inuyasha p.o.v

"Um Kagome, what the hell is he doing here?!" Sango exclaimed, "Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"I'm pretty sure I do, what part of the day could I forget? Things happened after school and I think Inuyasha is the one that needs to explain because I have no right to." She looked to me.

"Alright I suppose that I can." I said looking in another direction because I could feel the intensity of their stares, I sighed knowing they'd only laugh at how stupid I was for not realizing sooner. "Well I caught Kikyo cheating on me with two others from the football team," I talked in a hushed voice because I don't want anyone else to start putting their own two cents in, "I told her it was over and I went to find Kagome to apologize for things that I said, I stayed the night at Kagome's because I didn't feel like going home to see Sesshomaru and Rin all cuddled up."

I smirked because I could feel Sesshomaru's daggers and see Rin blushed at the statement.

"Kagome, your really too nice for your own good and one day it will be your biggest downfall," Sango said and others nodded in agreement, she then turned to me, "I'm sorry you ended up finding out like that and if you need us, just called." I was astonished because that was the last reaction I was expecting from everyone.

Just then a one of Kikyo's friend came over. "Hey Inu! I heard Kikyo and you broke up, I knew she wasn't any good for you," She placed her self on my lap and I scowled at her and looked at Kagome, who was staring intently at her juice like if she blinked it would eat her. "Don't look at me like that," She giggled, "I know you want to go out with me."

"Ha, your delusional, I'd never date you." I retorted.

"I like it when they play hard to get." She spoke seductively. I growled at this which made her giggle, "You're a feisty one aren't you?" I looked to Kagome to help and tap her leg with my foot which thankfully got her attention but when I looked in her eyes, all I could see was sadness and lonesomeness. I sent her a look that was pleading for help and she seemed to have got the message.

"Is that what you call flirting? I call it sluts wanting attention. Shouldn't you go back to the Wicked Whore of the West now before she sees you like this?" She imitated my growl and quickly hopped off my lap at the statement.

_Wow, Kagome has a lot more power over them than what Kikyo seems to have, I'm glad she did that but it probably seems like I'm using her, but it's definitely not what I'm doing. _The others burst into fits of laughter earning confused stares for everyone in the lunch room; I soon followed unable to hold it back any longer. Everyone except Kagome was laughing till they couldn't breathe; she just sat there in her seat with a sad smile at her friends that were still laughing. I held her hand and gave it a squeeze she just nodded; we sat there for the rest of lunch with no more interruptions from Kikyo or her posse, eating and talking as we were still hand in hand.

_This feels so nice, it never felt like this with any girl I held hands with, strange._ I shifted closer to her casually so no one would be suspicious, and I got so close that my leg was brushing hers and I could feel her heat radiating off of her. Her lovely smell of drifted up to my nose and was so intoxicating, I wanted to hold her so bad and have her scent cover me as if I would die with out it. My eyes wandered her body from the corners of my vision.

Her lips looked soft, warm and kissable. Her skin looks baby-smooth without any blemishes in sight, beautiful, large chocolate brown eyes that anyone could drown in and legs any man would die for. She was not flat chested or had overly larger breast but the size that seemed to be perfect for her slim, curvy figure.

_How the hell did the stupid wolf want something else rather than the angle I'm holding hands with? If was dating her I wouldn't let another man lay eyes on her and I'd never let her go for my own sexual desires._ As I was memorizing every curve of her body I realized what I had been doing for the last 10 minutes. I shook head and mentally slapped myself, _I've never been like this, ever, and now I'm going all romantic within one freaking day._

I snapped back from my thoughts when her hand pulled away from mine and she got up.

"Well let's get going." She said and everyone followed her.

"Wait what's going on? Why is everyone leaving" I asked confused, Kagome turned around and smiled, the bell sounded to go to last period. _Clever wench._

"Are you staying for last period or are you leaving again." She asked, but with a hidden emotion in the last part of her question.

"I might as well stay, there's nothing better to do." I replied

"Okay." Kagome turned to walk away when somebody pushed her roughly sideways, I dived and caught. It was the same girl from earlier that sat on my lap. _Bitch, she fucking gong to die._ I though as I helped her up, I let me hand go to her waist and it stayed there tightly. "That's the best you got? That was the stupidest stunt someone has ever tried to pull on me. I have so much worse, so try again." Kagome smile and walked away, with me still attached to her.

_What did she mean she had worse? What's happened before?_

"Hey Kagome, can I stay at your house again tonight because I have more thing to talk about. We didn't really get to talk last night, did we?" I asked shyly.

"Sure, you can stay as long as you want." She replied. On the inside I was cheering and thanking god for placing this girl on the Earth. I reluctantly let go and said goodbye for now and head to my own class, but walked her to her own class first in case that bitch tried another fucking dumb trick.

"I saw you checking her out over lunch and I saw you move 'casually' closer." Miroku stated in class when the teacher had his back to us, Miroku knew every trick and game I played to get closer to someone, "I also saw you holding her hand." He winked at me.

"Mind your own business, monk." I told him sharply, but does the monk know when to drop a conversation? Of course not.

"Don't you want me to tell you everything I know about her? I have been her friend since start of high school and know everything there is to know about her." I grunted in response.

"Is that where you always were when you weren't hanging around me? You were with Kagome?" I felt a pang of jealousy because he has spent so much time with her and I haven't even known.

"Well, yeah," Miroku paused, "but I only met her through Sango, her best friend. I know everything about both of them. Kagome's favorite color is green, she wears her hair down all the time, everyone, and I mean everyone knows her and likes her but Kikyo excluded. She protects everyone from bulling or really Kikyo and Kagome is the only one that's has ever stood up to Kikyo. Not to mention she wins each and every fight."

I chuckled at the statement, "Are you serious, every fight and argument?"

"Yeah, like the most recent one in the bathroom, she won that one." He answered.

"What actually happened? Kikyo told me that Kagome started hitting her and even spat on her, along with all sorts of names." Miroku gave me a funny look and explained what really happened. I sat there wide-eyed. _She even pointed out to Kinky-hoe that she was doing wrong. She even protected me in her own subconscious way, how could I have believed such bull shit from that vile bitch!_

"Kagome has NEVER assaulted anyone in her life, accidently scratching or hitting someone once or twice but it was strange how she always apologized over and over and over, she went to extreme and got bandages once for a small scratch she inflicted on someone." Miroku laughed. "She's strange sometimes because she's overly caring and kind, she will get defensive to protect her friends. She is really smart and at the top of her classes. She never speaks of her family, I know she has a brother, mother and grandpa living with her. I don't know anything at all about her dad." He pondered for a minute.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked eager to know more.

"The Koga thing has taken a toll on her. She never cries and Sango, knowing each other since birth, has only seen her cry 3 times, she always puts on a happy face and no matter what is going on, she keeps smiling. She's still a virgin and said she wants her first time to be with someone she loves. She is the most powerful priestess alive and is perfect with a bow." He stated with pride because he knew everything about Kagome. "One last thing, when she's jealous she stares at something intently and doesn't look at what's making her jealous, funny way to show jealousy, don't you think."

My face lit up and knew he was referring to the lunch incident. My heart started beating one hundred miles an hour thinking she might be into me.I put my hand next to my nose so I could smell Kagome's addictive scent but found that it had faded too much for my liking, and as time went by it completely dissolved. I stared at the clock until the bell rang, signaling the end of school. I bolted up and ran so fast to Kagome the human eye couldn't see me. I found her within minutes and I grabbed her pulling her out of the crowd, surprisingly she didn't protest.

We were taking our sweet time walking back to the shrine, but then I was thinking about what Miroku said _what if I misinterpreted and she was anger, not jealous_. _Does she even really want to hang around a half demon like me? Kikyo didn't even want me I doubt Kagome will._ I was talking myself into a pit of despair when I felt a soft hand rest against my shoulder.

"Are you ok, Inuyasha? You seem a little down." She asked with her voice full of concern and worry, "Please tell me if I've done something wrong. Don't feel like you have to walk with me either."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing _she thinks I don't want to walk with her? She thinks she's done something wrong?_ "No! Of course I want to walk with you, I asked didn't I? It's just I'm worried you think I'm using you or that you don't want to hang around me, and I seriously am not using you, I would even dream of it!" I told her, she has the right to know what I'm thinking because she's done everything for me; the least I can do is tell her something when she asks.

"Why would I not hang around you? And I know you aren't using me, I wouldn't put up with that if I thought you were." She said.

"Well, because I'm a half demon. No one accepts half demons, the humans think we are freaks and demons think we are weak-" Kagome hugged me and had silent tears rolling down her cheeks, "Why are you crying?"

"You've had so many hardships in your life. You should know that you can always come to me if you need comfort, someone to talk to or even if you're bored."

_Sh-She's crying…For me…no one has ever shed tears for me._ I hugged back tightly and it was then that I knew she was the only one for me, the only one I will ever love and fully care for. _I won't force into another relationship now, not after this Koga crap. I'll let her know in time…_

We continued walking and reached the shrine hand in hand and glad her scent was back on me. I made dinner which consisted of authentic Italian spaghetti with meat balls. Kagome and I both washed up which ended up in a water fight. We changed and went into the bedroom. Before Kagome had the chance to go anywhere, I grabbed her wrist and pull her into me. I sat down on her soft bed cross legged with Kagome in my lap; I could see her clear blush, even in the dark.

"So, you don't care that I'm a half demon?" She placed and finger on my lips.

"Of course I don't mind and beside, I think it's just the best of both worlds." I smiled and playfully bit her finger, _she maybe dense but I'll work that to my advantage. I could touch her all I want and she won't realize what I'm doing._

"Eww," Kagome said jokingly and took her finger from my mouth, I nuzzled her neck with my nose, "Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"What did you mean when you said you've had worse done."

She sighed. "I was bullied a lot, it was Kikyo mainly and she used to egg me as I walked into class, start up weird, disturbing, twisted rumors about me, and light my school bag on fire. Things like that; eventually I gave up on bringing a school bag and brought plastic bags each day." Kagome giggled slightly, I felt bad for her, _she's put up with so much crap from her but she's still kind and still unfortunately has yet to get revenge._ I inhaled her scent deeply and tighten my grip around her stomach.

"Come on, let's go to bed." She said.

"Can I sleep I yours it's a lot more comfortable and warm." I asked while blushing.

"Sure, I guess so." She also blushed but had a wide smile on her face. I took off my t-shirt and got under the covers with her, I snuggled close to her warmth and held her close in a protective manner, and she hesitated but gave in to me and entwined her legs with mine. I smiled and drifted to sleep more easily with her scent calming me with every breath I took. _I promise I will protect you from all harm, my Kagome._ I silently promised myself.

* * *

Hey Readers!

Yay finally done chapter 4, keep the review coming in! I don't think this is my best one because I wasn't sure what to do this time. In the next chapter I'll fast forward a few weeks because I know this is only day two for them. I managed to put a little one-sided fluff in. Yes, Inuyasha has realized his feelings, I told you it would be the other way around and bit OOC (Out Of Character for those who don't understand).

With the more review I'll keep writing more!


	5. Big day out

Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome p.o.v

The next few weeks went by without much drama or events, Inuyasha is still staying at my house although he had to go home three times on Sesshomaru's orders, and to be honest it was rather lonely those times. I guess I have grown use to Inuyasha staying with me.

Over the past few weeks, our bond as friends has seemed to progress. I wasn't so much the talk of the school anymore and I'm thankful for that, I still have not spoken to Koga as Inuyasha has not spoken to Kikyo. Inuyasha and I are inseparable and have barley left one another's sides if I think about it.

* * *

**Homeroom**:

I was chatting to Inuyasha about some random things I heard in the halls when the PA activated:

_Attention staff and students, please excuse this brief interruption, as you know school camp is coming up next week and we need everyone's permission slip and money to go. The destination is in a rather hot location and is surrounded by the jungle/bush. Activities will include swimming, cliff diving, rock climbing, paint balling, surfing or surf lessons, and last but not least skydiving for those daring enough. You may choose your dorm buddies consisting of 4-5 people. More information will be given on the day, thank you._

Cheers were heard from several people in the class. Well at least I know who's in my dorm, rather than freaking out over whether or not Koga, Kikyo and Ayame are going to be there. I thought and smiled to myself.

"Kagome, do you want to be in a group with me, Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way." I replied. Its strange how we went to enemies to best friends in a matter of weeks, Inuyasha is the one that numbed the pain of Koga's ordeal and help me though the toughest days, he was always there.

Inuyasha and I made a promise; that we will not go after Kikyo or Koga because all that's waiting is pain and heart break and I do not want to see Inuyasha go though that again. If we break that promise we can no longer be friends and will not speak to each other ever again. Childish I know but it's the only way we are sure that we will stick together.

The next few days passed with ease and Sango and I were planning on going shopping for school camp, but once we got to the mall we found out that most schools had their camps as well, "Oh well, guess we have to make do with what we can find then, right?" I said as I walked into the nearest shop which was a surf shop.

Sango and I are awesome surfers, we are into any sport and with continue with it till we can master a few tricks to show off with of course. "Kagome look at these adorable two pieces! This one will suit you, go try it on so I can see!" Sango implied as she pushed me into the nearest stall.

"Fine, fine, you don't need to push me." I told her.

"Ok Sango I'm ready." I said to her as I opened the curtains and to my surprise Inuyasha and Miroku were there to. "Shit!" I yelled and closed the curtain again with a huge blush arising on my cheeks, fanning myself as to trying to cool my rapidly burning cheeks. I heard Sango burst out into laughter, I'll beat the shit out of her when she least expects it! I silently promised to myself.

"Come on out Kagome, there's no need to be embarrassed. You're a beautiful woman, and you should show off your curves." I heard Miroku say but that was quickly followed by a painful slap to the head, "Oww, Inuyasha how could you do that to your beloved friend."

I was surprised that it was Inuyasha that hit him; I thought it was Sango that hit him, which wouldn't surprise me in the least. "I don't remember ever saying that I'd be YOUR friend lecher." I started to giggle, just then a hand came in the curtain and took my clothes, and of course it was Sango, I mean, what are best friends for?

"SANGO! Give my clothes back I can't walk out wearing this!" I yelled.

"Ok, I'll give them back," I sighed in relieve when I heard that, "On the condition that you come out and show us." Sango finished. Why was I not a tad surprised, I knew there would be a catch.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." I sighed again_, It's not like it's the end of the world, just because your in a swim suit in front of your crush- what the hell am I thinking Inuyasha not my crush! Why did I automatically think Inuyasha is my crush?!_ I shook my head and open the curtains standing tall and slightly pushing out my breasts but still worn the slightly pissed off expression. I tried not to look at Inuyasha; instead I glared at Sango who has a grin that went ear to ear. "You should buy that one! Green really does suit you."

I then looked at Miroku but I had already lost the pissed off expression, He had the same cheeky grin that Sango wore. "Kagome, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku's famous line, even in the famous pose – stroking my hand, on one knee and smiling hopefully up at me. I took a quick glance from Inuyasha who had daggers shooting from his eyes at Miroku. Soon to follow the daggers was a foot to the side of the head, and Sango's fist to the other side. Inuyasha turned his attention to me.

"You should buy that it makes you look… good." He turned his head away but I caught the bright blush on him but I was the same and suddenly found the ground interesting.

"Thank you." I didn't make a move to look at Inuyasha but at the two watching the scene while muffling their laughs with their hands.

"What are you two laughing at?" I asked getting pissed off, "And Miroku I haven't heard you ask Sango to bear your child, and Sango is just dying to hear it."

Miroku's face lit up like he was the happiest man alive, I knew he had feelings for Sango all along and Sango has the same feelings towards Miroku. He turned to Sango and his grin became wider if that was possible. "Sango, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Sango looked around and everyone had stopped to see the scene unfold while it was my turn to laugh.

"Young love. They have so much to look forward to in their future. I can just see it." A couple passing by was saying.

"Didn't he just propose to the other pretty girl?" Another was saying.

"I hope she says yes, he looks like a very nice man." More rumors were flowing. Sango blushed and I knew she would never tease my again. She looked at me pleadingly and I thought she had learnt her lesson.

"Ok, shows over people move along." I said and most people went but a few were reluctant, they still went eventually. Inuyasha and I burst into uncontrollable laughter while Sango ran into the stall and Miroku looked rather depressed. "She didn't turn you down now did she?" I comforted Miroku, who smiled with a new hope.

"I still have a chance." He whispered so Sango didn't hear. I smiled back, after all I do want to see them together as a couple. The peaceful moment instantly left when Miroku rubbed my behind, _he's gone back to his lecherous ways._ I quickly jerked back and fell into Inuyasha's arms where I felt most safe. He growled at Miroku and held me rather tightly around the waist. I looked up at him and he seemed different for a second, considering it was nothing I looked back at Miroku.

"You stupid pervert, do you not remember what happened three seconds ago? Should you be feeling Sango's ass?" I looked at Sango who came out when she heard the yelling, and without a word walked over to Miroku, with a swift hit to the head she walked over to us leaving Miroku with a nasty glowing handprint across his left cheek. _One day that hand print will be permanent. _

I ended up buying the swim suit and went to various other shops nearby, we left the boys to their own devices but they coincidentally went to the same shops as us and no matte how many shops we went to they followed.

"Sango are you hungry? Why don't we stop for lunch?" I suggested. "You two can come along to if you'd like?" Inuyasha and Miroku came out from hiding and wandered over.

"Sure thing, as long as you buy." Sango retorted.

"Fine but I get to chose where." They all nodded. My choice was the wacdonalds inside the shopping centre and to sit on the middle of the food court, everyone placed their orders and I paid the bill when I spotted Kikyo and her group make their way over to us having obviously spotted us. She stood in front of the table glaring at me. _What the fucks up her ass, I haven't done anything to her in ages._

"Why does the wicked whore of the west grace us with her presence this time?" I ask sarcastically.

"You can't call me a whore, you went from Koga and once he had enough of you, you crawled to Inuyasha, you boyfriend stealer."

"I think you need to find a dictionary and look up the word slut cause your picture is next to the definition and for your information I haven't slept with anyone and I'm not afraid to say it because I'm proud I saved myself and didn't turn into someone like you. Now that's living in a nightmare." I pretended to shiver.

"Stupid bitch you'll regret that!" She declared and slapped me across the face. Sango's face was full of anger as well as Inuyasha's. Sango open the lid off her coke and threw the contents at Kikyo, staining her white blouse (if you could call it a blouse with the length only reaching below her fake tits, I think it's more of a bra).

"So am I meant to regret something?" I said with a smile. Sango looked stunned by the way I continued the fight. "Is this the part where you run away?"

Kikyo continued to glare at me, which I couldn't take seriously with coke dipping down her face and 'shirt'. "This isn't over yet you dog." She actually sounded like she meant it which I did get a little scared because she is the most powerful one in school and in the business industries, (her father owns most companies so she's filthy rich) but I was going to show her that she could scared, not even on my life. With that she walked away.

Inuyasha picked my up and placed me on his lap, he started to whimper which was really unexpected on my part. I could feel his nose nuzzle the sore spot where Kikyo hit me and I slightly winced but hoped Inuyasha didn't notice. Everyone that saw the little incident had gone on with their own things.

"Hey, I'm going to refill my drink, and Miroku is coming with me." Sango stood up and grabbed Miroku by the ear and dragged him away.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, she can't do much damage." In actual fact it was killing me but I didn't want to let him know that.

"Liar, you winced when I touch it and you have the most painful looking mark- Kagome you're bleeding!" Inuyasha started to panic. I played with his ears, and spoke in a calming manner.

"It's ok, I'm fine really, don't worry, I didn't even know I was bleeding." He seemed to calm down a little, "Your ears feel really nice you know?" Inuyasha buried his face in neck. I stroked his back and his hold on me tightened, which of course I didn't mind. He then raised his head and started to lick my cheek. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's just an instinct. Dog demons lick their wounds as well as others when their injured." Inuyasha answered. I let him continue and I closed my eyes.

_This feels rather nice. I hope I keep bleeding._ The sensation stopped much to my disappointment and I turn to face him.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't do anything to help you when she did that, I should have torn her limb for limb." I giggled at his remark.

"I'm glad you didn't because you'd end up in jail and I wouldn't get to see you for a very long time." I pretended to pout and went back to playing with his ears earning me a purr. I smiled and his face went back in the side of my neck.

"Don't stop that feels good." He complained when I stopped, he then noticed that Sango and Miroku where returning, I could tell they were spying with the smug looks on their faces but I decided to let it go for today, "The redness has gone down a lot, thank god, and the cut has healed."

"How did it heal that fast?" I touched my cheek and still felt a little pain but most had gone away.

"My saliva helps; I'm half demon so I do have demon abilities." He replied as if I was stupid for asking.

"How did your saliva get on Kagome and what exactly did you lick Inuyasha?" Miroku asked ignoring the facts that one we are out in public and two wouldn't tell him anyway.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, monk." Inuyasha replied sharply that gave the signal to drop it but we all know Miroku and he just won't get them.

"Now, now, no need to get embarrassed Inuyasha. You should let your best friend know at least."

"Sango, will you do the honors? I'd rather not move." Inuyasha turned his soft gaze to me and started absently playing with my fingers while the other held fast around my stomach.

"Of course, you didn't even need to ask." Sango was smiling as Miroku was on the ground but got up again to quickly for Sango's liking.

"Why aren't you on the ground in screaming agony? Did I not hit you hard enough?"

"Well after years of the abuse by my lovely Sango, I seem to have grown somewhat stronger. It's all thanks to you." Miroku answered. This sent Sango fuming, but I just laughed at their little arguments and Miroku's beatings.

"Sango do you want to go to the bathroom with me? I'm sure you could get away from Miroku for awhile." I asked.

"But there are lots of creeps that hang around the bathrooms, especially men hanging around girls bathrooms." Inuyasha said worryingly.

"I'll be quick, I promise and if something happens then I called for you, ok?" I asked.

"Fine." With that Sango and I scurried of to the toilets.

"You two make such a cute couple and Inuyasha is really hot and caring, not many men are like that. You should hold on to him because I know lots of girls would die for a date with him." Sango stated once out of hearing range, "I saw lots of girls checking him out as we walked with them."

"Well I'm not sure whether I'm ready for another heart breaker. Besides even if I was, there is no way in hell Inuyasha would be in to me of all people. He likes the easy type like Kikyo, I'm nothing like her I wear eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and a little tinted moisturizer. Kikyo might as well paint her face on with the amount she wears. She wears 10 inch high heels and I wear sneakers. She's a slut, I'm not. Her t-shirts couldn't even pass as bras. I wear long sleeve green jumpers, shorts that cover my ass, denim jackets. She hits people, gossips and exaggerates on EVERYTHING. I only exaggerate when I'm trying to get mum to agree to something. See the picture?"

"Inuyasha is so into you and I can tell, your just dense." Sango implied.

"Thank you for being a supportive friend." I said sarcastically. We did what we had to and walked out of the toilets only to be followed down the hall by some freaks (they were hot freaks but that doesn't matter). "Sango?" I asked nervously.

"I know," Was all she said, all of a sudden I was thrown against the wall and a guy with dark blonde hair with dark brown tips held my hands over my head pinning me to the wall. I desperately looked for Sango but she wasn't much better. The same man that was holding my hands above my head started to grind his pelvis into mine, I was too scared to breath but then only one thing came to mind.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs making the man in front of me wince but he didn't remove himself from me unfortunately. Inuyasha heard my scream and ran faster than I have ever seen him run. All of a sudden he stopped and his bangs covered his eyes. I got scared and thought that he would turn around and leave me to these pigs.

"Thanks for lending us your girlfriends I'm sure we'll have lots of fun." The one holding me laughed and continued his assault on my hips and tried to squirm away but to no avail.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" I cried, he just stood there but then I saw his claws and fangs grow, his eyes turned red and purple streaks crossed his cheeks. I know I should have been scared but for some insane reason I felt safer. The men however didn't notice.

Inuyasha charged at insane speeds, even for him and took the man buy his throat and threw him against them opposite wall at the far end of the hall way. He did the same with the one on Sango, who then ran to Miroku and clinged to his arm, he was rather happy about that and tried to calm her down. Inuyasha grabbed me and ran thought the shopping centre not that anyone could see us at the neck breaking sped that Inuyasha was traveling at. I wrapped my arms around his waist/mid back and buried my face in his strong muscular chest and waited for him to stop.

When I felt us no longer moving I opened my eyes and realized we are in the God tree (A/N: I can't spell the other name for it). Inuyasha hadn't changed back but I still wasn't afraid, then Inuyasha started sniffing me, _he must smell the scents of the other people_. He sniffed my wrists and rubbed them against his cheek and kissed them softly. He was so gentle. He then began searching me for other scents. Inuyasha reached my hips and growled and the displeasing scent that still lingered on me.

Inuyasha laid his head against my hips and tried to cover them but I don't think it worked by the way he growled again. He then sat up and laid me down and sat on top on me, his hips placed on top of mine then he began grinding into me, but it wasn't like the way the creep did it, it was different. I couldn't tell why though. He started to grind harder and he pulled my hips upwards and I complied. I didn't notice how he was turning back.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said my name softly, "Are you okay?"

"I am now; I was really scared before when you didn't move. I thought you were going to walk away." I replied.

"Kagome, I would never do that, I was trying to not kill them but when you called for help I snapped and you saw what happened. I took you back here because I thought you would be safe and then I could still smell those assholes on you. You didn't smell like me so I rescented you." He started to tell me everything that he intended to do but I already guessed, I realized her was still firmly pushed into me and I into him; I instantly blushed and tried to distract myself with something around us.

"Kagome is something wrong?"

"Um, well, we're sort of… still," I was searching for a way to put our position, "Our position?" We both looked down and Inuyasha's went entirely red, he was quick to separate then.

"I'm so sorry Kagome."

"No it's ok. Really, to be honest it didn't feel bad." I caught my self at the end of my statement, but Inuyasha started to smirk.

"Really? So how did it feel? Can you describe it for me?" I punched him lightly in the arm and covered my face.

"Let's just call it a day, please?" I asked changing the subject.

"Ok, ok." We jumped down and went inside. I then realized that my shopping was still at the mall, I grabbed the phone and called Sango.

_Hello, Sango speaking._

"Sango its Kagome, what happened to my shopping?"

_Hi Kagome! Don't worry I've got it all at my place and are you ok? Inuyasha took off really quickly, I was worried when you didn't come back or contact me._

"I'm fine and I'm at home. I'll pick up the clothes later if that's ok. Well I better get going so, bye!"

_Yeah sure, see ya_

After dinner Inuyasha and I changed and slipped into bed. "Inuyasha?" I wondered if he was still awake.

"Yeah Kagome." He replied and sat up to face me.

"What happened to you today? I mean, you changed, your claws and fangs got larger, you had purple streaks on your cheeks and your eyes went red." He looked depressed by my question but who wouldn't ask.

"You know how I'm half demon? Well it has only happened two times before. I don't know why it happened but all my human blood is suppressed and the demon in me takes over, I can't always control what happens. I'm glad I didn't hurt you." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He still seemed to be hiding something but I didn't push him any further, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't, if anything I felt safer for some reason." I reassured him.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep while remembering what occurred in the tree, I smiled. _Why did that feel so good when Inuyasha did it but when the creep did it, it felt so horrible? It was the same thing right?_ I shrugged mentally, oh well worry about that another time.

* * *

Hey there readers!

Sorry I didn't update the passed two days but this one is longer. Thank you for the reviews. Each one has motivated me to write more. Next time they will head out on their school camp but something happens but will it bring Inuyasha and Kagome closer together or push them apart? What will Inuyasha do when he thinks his lost the only girl he will love after being caught breaking their promise? (Rather larger hint don't you think).

Please review so I can update more! Bye for now, Bubblyblush.


	6. The broken promise

Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a few days but thank you for your reviews on the previous chapters in the meantime. The next to chapter are on the promise made between Inuyasha and Kagome, don't worry if you've forgotten because I'll remind you somewhere in the chapter.

By the way, I'm not very good with come backs but I know quite a few names (Muhaha). If you can think of any 'funny' names for kikyo beside wicked whore of the west, kinky-hoe or previous ones used in the story than please tell me! I'd love to hear them and I'm sure many other would to.

Anyway, on with the story…

* * *

Kagome's p.o.v

I was sitting next to Sango on the bus, heading towards camp. Sango begged me to sit next to her on the way there because on the flight here she was next to Miroku. Sango was rattling on about how he kept grabbing the hostess behind.

"Are you jealous?" I asked suppressing a laugh, while Sango became red at my statement.

"No way! What do I have to be jealous of?!" She retorted.

"Come on Sango, we both no your just angry that he wasn't flirting with you," Sango went even redder than before and started fuming at the ears, "You only sat next to me because it annoyed you to see that scene."

"What! I'm glad he's attention was else where because it means that I got some time to myself without being touched for a change," She turned to me, "On another topic, I saw you and Inuyasha holding hands most of the flight there."

"It's my first time flying on a plane, so I was a little freaked when the plane started dropping in mid-air. Inuyasha was just reassuring me that we wont die." I stated simply.

"I saw Koga getting jealous of the moment between you two. He couldn't keep his eyes off you and Inuyasha." We both looked around because we were at the front of the bus, but then Koga and my gaze met for a brief second before I turned away to look at my lap.

"He wouldn't get jealous because he has _Ayame_, he wouldn't have cheated if he still liked me!" My voice started to rise while I could feel Koga's eyes burning in the back of my head, Inuyasha and Miroku were seated opposite us.

"Ignore the scrawny flea-bag. He causes nothing but trouble, besides he doesn't deserve you." Inuyasha spoke with venom, "You remember our promise right?"

"Of course, what do you take me for? Some idiot that can't remember anything and needs someone do everything for them?" I asked getting slightly annoyed by his tone of voice with me.

"No of course I don't," His voice changed to an apologetic one as he lent over to my ear, "I'm just worried that you'll go back to him and leave me." He pouted.

"I would never-"

"Oi mutt-face get away from Kagome, you piece of shit." Koga rudely interrupted me while he yelled across the bus; I turned around to see him standing up with Ayame glaring between Koga and me.

"Yeah well what are you going to do about it, flea bag!?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You want to see what I'll do about it, you stupid dog?" Suddenly the bus jolted as it went over a deep pot hole in the worn out road causing Koga to be thrown back into his seat. There were people glaring at him with disgusted expressions, Koga looked at the floor. I looked over to Inuyasha and he seemed to be still fuming.

"Are you ok?" I ask, he turned to me and his eyes softened.

"Yeah I'm fine, and don't let the flea bag get to you."

"I should be the one saying that to you. Don't let him tell you what to do either."

"Yeah, like I'd let that _thing_ tell me I can't hang around you after what his done, if I had it my way, he wouldn't be breathing the same air as you." Inuyasha scowled again, besides his facial expression at the moment, he's really sweet and caring. Everyone thinks that he's strong, shows no emotion, and is someone that hooks up with many girls, but their all wrong besides the strong part.

The bus eventually stopped at its destination, we all piled out and ran for the dorms but Inuyasha got there in a single leap, therefore giving him enough time to get us the best room. Thank the lords for his demon side. Miroku and Inuyasha are sharing one bunk and Sango and I the other. Sango and Miroku wanted the bottom so Inuyasha and I got the top. The bunks were positioned so they were long ways against on wall and the head on each bunk touching.

Everyone lined up in their chosen groups and headed of to their first activities for the rest of the day. Ours was surfing which we had already prepared for with our bikinis and short board shorts. My bathers are white with multi colored polka-dots with plain pink board shorts with a thick black band. Sango's are fluro pink with silver sequins and fluro yellow board shorts with a thick black band. The boy's weren't down yet so we grabbed our boards and decided to start without them.

Sango and I are always competitive with sports, so it was natural to try and beat each others tricks. The first wave came, I paddled with it and stood up, and then I directed the board upwards which followed a spin in mid-air, landing perfectly back on the wave. I could hear everyone cheering me on from the beach; it's embarrassing but a good feeling at the same time. I still had a little time before the wave reached shore, I slow myself down allowing myself to get sucked into the tube, and I felt so amazing, free, and alive. With a deep breath I went faster making it out of the tube but I flipped myself onto my hands; I heard so many screams and applause from the shore. My wave ended and it was Sango's turn to show off.

"Kagome that's impossible to beat," Sango whined.

"Come on; don't give up without trying," I reassured her, "Just because you know I'll win doesn't mean you shouldn't try." She poked her tongue out at me, "So mature Sango" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

Once Sango finished her turn, we both sat on our boards lazily after going for a quick dive of course. The boys came out on their boards, I blushed and dived underwater trying to cool my face as he was only wearing his board shorts. I came up again and tried to avoid all types of contact with his muscular body.

"That. Was. AMAZING. Where the hell did you learn to do that?!" Miroku exclaimed, could see his hand wandering as well as his eyes.

"Well Kagome and I –" Sango jumped into the water and came up underneath Miroku's board, tipping him into the water too. Once he came up …**SMACK**… "Pervert!" She exclaimed and went back onto her own board. "As I was saying, Kagome and I lived close together near the beach. We always went together and competed against each other. Not professionally, but just for fun." She turned to Miroku, "I also remember leaving you buried in the sand because you kept touching me and any girls that walked by you stupid, lecherous MONK!"

"Easy now my lovely Sango, we all made mistakes that day. Yours was leaving me there for 4 hours." He went underwater and no one could see him. All of a sudden I could feel a hand grab my ass. I shrieked and tried to get away but Miroku dragged me into the water with him, which Inuyasha was thankfully quick to react to.

Inuyasha started to growl at Miroku as I reached out for him, he grabbed my hands but Miroku wouldn't let go, "Let go of her Miroku."

"I will when Sango admits that she's sorry that she left her beloved in the sand," I looked towards Sango.

"Not likely." Sango said, she looked at me and I knew this was revenge for beating her in the surfing challenge.

"Sango please!" I begged still not letting go of Inuyasha. She looked at me considering her options but all of a sudden her eyes widened in fear.

"SHARK!" Sango screamed, Miroku let go of me and swam for his life, just then Sango burst out laughing and I knew it had been a hoax. Miroku turned to Sango and made a sly approach, "Miroku, what are you doing?" She asked while paddling backwards but he continued to advance.

"Oh Sango dear…" He sung with tune, he then pounced on Sango and kissed her on the full, "Revenge is so sweet," He stated as he licked his lips meanwhile Sango sat there stunned and blushing, turning into the same color of her shorts. I hugged Inuyasha and muffled a laugh into his neck. He suddenly grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his torso, I looked up to face him and I swear I saw his cheeks tint red too.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I stuttered.

"Holding you closer. You seemed to be drifting away." I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." We spent the rest of the time surfing and Sango stay well away from Miroku, as to be expected. Soon we had to go back for dinner and showers. For dinner we had lasagna, well part of lasagna because Inuyasha found his portion wasn't big enough so he pinched mine but I got his dessert which he wasn't happy about.

* * *

When we were back in the dorm we were so tired we all decided to go to sleep with any games of cards or ones you do at sleep over's. "Hey, tomorrow we have free time slot so why don't we play a game of volleyball on the beach?" I asked.

"Sounds great, but I'm in Kagome's teams so we can beat your asses." Sango replied enthusiastically.

"I'd gladly join." Miroku yawned.

"Count me in, and I also know where we can get the ball." Inuyasha stated.

"Awesome and anyone else that wants to join, can as well." I said sleepily and laid my head on my pillow, closing my eyes, "Good night everyone."

"Night." Everyone replied.

* * *

The next day went smoothly and soon lunch came around. "Ok, we just need a volleyball, and is anyone else joining?" I asked.

"Yeah, there Hojo, Sesshomaru, Rin, Yuri, Ayumi, Eri, and a few others that will meet us down there." Sango replied. We finished our sandwiches and went to get a ball, but half way through the game Inuyasha accidently popped the ball with his claws. "Well done Inuyasha." Sango implied sarcastically.

"Since Inuyasha popped it, he's the one that gets another ball." Ayumi said and a few more nodded.

"Alright I'll get the stupid ball." Inuyasha stormed off to the shed behind the dorms.

"So who's winning at the moment?" Rin asked.

"I think we are." Sesshomaru said.

_At least someone is keeping count because I'm certainly not._ I thought.

"Inuyasha's taking a while; maybe he's having trouble finding another ball? Should we help him?" Miroku asked and every looked towards the shed.

"I'll go and help." I replied and ran towards the shed, "Hey, everyone's wondering what's taking yo-" I turned the corner to see Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing passionately, they both stopped when they saw me. Kikyo glared and Inuyasha's face full of surprise and shock.

"Sorry it looks like I interrupted your little moment, I'll tell everyone you can't play because your too busies." I turned to walk away with tears pricking my eyes, threatening to fall.

"Kagome! It's not what it looks like! Please, stop and turn around!" I could hear him yelling. So I did what he asked and turned around slowly, "Please believe me, it's not what you think." He went to grab me but I sharply pulled away.

"Don't touch me after touching _her._ I don't want to catch a disease." I could feel daggers as I walked away again, I didn't care nor did I want to know who was glaring at me. _Must be déjà vu, _I tried to joke but there was no feeling of joy in the words.

"Please Kagome; I need you to believe me… I need you…" I could swear I heard that wrong but I still didn't look back because I knew my heart couldn't take it, I knew I would break at the sight of them embracing with kikyo wrapped around Inuyasha while sharing each others saliva. I reached the beach again.

"Where's the ball?" Someone asked but I didn't look up because I was afraid someone who see my weak side.

"We couldn't find one but you might need to look again. I know there in there." I replied.

"Kagome is everyth-" I cut Sango off, I didn't want to talk, I wanted to be alone and heal by myself without people saying it will be alright, because I know it won't be and their lies wouldn't make anything better.

"I've had enough, so I'm going to take a walk for a bit but I'll be back soon." I walked off in the direction away from camp. I didn't care where I ended up because the further away the better at the moment. If it only helps a little then I'm going to run away from my problems, if only this time.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize how far I had walked. I didn't know my way back and I was getting late, judging by the angle of the sun. Alarm bells went off inside me but I remained calm. "If I climb the tree I might be able to spot camp. I couldn't have walked that far could have I?" I climbed the largest tree and began to climb.

Once I reached the top I looked around the surrounding landscape, but to no avail. "Just my luck. God what did I do to deserve such luck? Just great, it's getting dark, I have no shelter, no food, no water, and can't find my way back." I jumped down and headed the way I thought I had come. Walking on for the next half an hour, the remaining sunlight wasn't enough to continue my way back, climbing the nearest tree again, I search seeing if I could find camp now.

The sun had officially set, leaving me to be swallowed by the darkness, hungry and alone. "I guess I should get somewhere safe, because I know I can't travel in these conditions and in a forest." Climbing a tree for the third time today, I went to the highest study branch and rested for awhile but was awoken by evil laughing.

I looked around trying to find where the noise was coming from but I couldn't see further than my nose. "Who's there?" I asked aloud, my heart was thumping so hard I could hear it in my ears. The laughing got louder as it seemed to approach from every angle; I backed into the trunk of the tree and blocked my ears trying to stop shaking. Tears began to streak my face as fear took hold.

_I'm alone. No one will save me; no one will hear my scream. I'm so scared and I'm going to die._ These thoughts kept swirling around my head as I could still hear the creepy laugh approach, but then it seemed to stop. I opened my eyes wondering if it really had gone, but I wished I never opened my eyes because death itself might as well be standing there.

"Somebody, help me…"

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! What will happen to Kagome? Who is standing in front of her? What really happened behind the shed between kikyo and Inuyasha? Will any get to Kagome before it's too late? So many questions and **all** of them will be answered in the next chapter.

Thank you for your reviews and keep them coming in. If you have a scenario that you'd like to see in the story then please tell me, and sorry it took longer to update, I ran out of idea's half way through. I have many more now thanks to you guys!

Bye for now. BubblyBlush


End file.
